Electronic communications, particularly in collaborative environments such as online social networks and media, e-mail, and short message service (SMS) messages, are increasingly pushing the limits of a person's ability to maintain stable social relationships in a meaningful way. Users employ strategies like organizing electronic communication into folders or groups, and marking messages in unique ways according to their types. The marking of these messages indicates context, and alleviates the burden of receiving so many communications, enabling a user to maintain specific relationships. Current methods filter out the noise in these electronic communications to focus on specific types and forms of a communication, thus establishing a very specific form of attention management. This approach leads to a common problem in which the outliers of the communication method and the users outside the current context of the filters are unable to effectively engage with the user.